Roxie
|refid = |special = |tag skills =Combat Skill: 100 Attack Damage: 30→39 |level =5→15→25→35→45→50 |derived =Hit Points: 75→150→175→325→475→625 DT: 2 |perks = |footer = }} Roxie is a temporary companion in Old World Blues that can be created in the X-8 research center in 2281. Background Roxie is a cyberdog which can be made at the X-8 research center through splicing a dog and a robot. Unlike other companions, it is possible for Roxie to die, even when not playing on Hardcore mode. However, she can be revived by creating her again at the X-8 splicing facility (the Courier will have to use the "clear the splicing area" command even if nothing is on the actual platform before anything else can be spliced). The holotape to splice dogs and robots is found on a large table downstairs near the institutional test facility door in X-8. To create Roxie, enter the X-8 splicing facility, which is found down a hallway to the left of the entrance of the X-8 facility. Once you go through the door in the left hallway there will be a terminal in which the Courier can use the splicing holotapes. Roxie does not use the companion wheel, the player character must talk to her to have her follow them or to make her leave. Roxie only follows the Courier around the X-8 facility and will not follow them outside of the facility. If they leave the area, Roxie will stay near the entrance inside the X-8 facility. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Endings Inventory Notes * Roxie is limited to her bite attack and does not have the sonic bark weapon the other Big MT cyberdogs do. * Though only a temporary companion due to her location limitation, Roxie is the only companion in Old World Blues add-on. * She's the only companion who doesn't provide perks to the Courier. * Roxie will not receive her ending if the Courier has just had her following them around, it has to be through at least 1 of the X-8 training missions. Also, she must be created and on "stand-by" in the facility in order to get her ending. * Once the Courier has recruited Roxie, they can use the console command to get back to the Mojave, where she will be a permanent companion who cannot be dismissed. She also does not count towards the limit of companions one can have, allowing the Courier to have up to three at once. If the Courier re-enters X-8, she will return to her normal behavior and stay there when they leave. Roxie does travel to add-on locations with the player character. Also Roxie will attack any NCR or Securitron Mark 2. * Roxie can open certain doors by herself, unlike other cyberdogs. *At higher levels and advanced tests, Roxie tends to perish rather fast, limiting her usefulness in the X-8 facility. *Since she lacks a companion wheel, Roxie cannot be healed with stimpaks from the Courier. * Even with the Animal Friend perk, Nightstalkers will still attack Roxie. * Roxie will follow the player so closely that she will regularly block the player's movement. Often to the point of trapping the player between herself and the terrain. Restoring to a previously saved game or using the console command to enter no clipping mode will often be required to resolve this. Appearances Roxie appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Behind the scenes Roxie's endings with Rex refer to their puppies as "Boston Terrifiers," a pun on the dog breed Boston Terrier. In reality, Boston Terriers look quite different from the cyberdogs, who more closely resemble German Shepherds. Bugs * Even if she was created (and even taking through all the training missions), none of Roxie's endings will appear after completion of the add-on. * When inside the "Data Retrieval" tests with the night stalker program running, Roxie will attack the night stalkers, even if they aren't hostile due to the Animal Friend perk. Gallery Robot and dog experiment.jpg|Mr. Orderly and dog spliced, resulting in Roxie Category:Old World Blues characters Category:Old World Blues creatures Category:Old World Blues robots and computers Category:Fallout: New Vegas companions Category:Big MT characters Category:Dog characters ru:Рокси (Old World Blues) uk:Роксі